1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and in particular to integrated sweeping brooms and scrapers.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists numerous designs for brooms and other tools for cleaning indoor and outdoor ground surfaces. Certain devices are described in the following patent documents: USD617158S1; USD468106S1; USD403865S1; USD391714S1; USD355075S1; USD315975S1; U.S. Pat Nos. 950,012A; 7,695,036B2; 7,107,644B1; 6,353,960B1; 6,038,794A; 597,246A; 5,870,794A; 5,839,145A; 5,502,857A; 5,309,654A; 5,123,138A; 4,785,489A; 3,733,636A; 3,084,369A; 2,741,788A; 2,687,542A; 2,290,178A; 2,163,979A; GB2150015A.
Recently there has been described a proposed integrated broom and scraper known as the “SweepEasy™” in which a scraper is integrated on a telescoping pole that extends and retracts from a broom handle having a fixed broom head.
Nonetheless, there remains a need in the art for improved integrated sweeping brooms and scrapers, in particular when used in with a level of force that can cause conventional scraper assemblies to fail.